The present invention is directed to a processing apparatus of the type which includes an upper tank and a lower tank for holding processing fluid and a narrow processing chamber located between the tanks through which a sheet of photosensitive material is advanced by nip rollers placed at the entrance and exit of the chamber for processing of latent images on the material. Processing fluid is delivered to opposite sides of the photosensitive material from each of the tanks for forming a fluid layer on each side of the photosensitive material. A return drain is provided on each side of the photosensitive material for removing and returning the processing fluid to the sump tank. Example of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,028; U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,840; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,997. Such devices are often referred to as fluid suspension processors.
In fluid suspension processors of the prior art it is important that oxidation of the processing fluid not be excessive. Prior art fluid suspension processors have been found to be sensitive to excessive oxidation. As the film enters the processing chamber, excess processing fluid is directed back to nip rollers placed at the entrance and exit. This excess fluid contacts the pinch rollers causing the processing fluid to become turbulent in this area which results in excessive oxidation occurring to the processing solution.
The present invention is directed to solving the problems experienced in prior art fluid suspension processors by providing means for minimizing turbulent flow of the processing fluid in the processor, especially at the entrance and exit adjacent the nip rollers.